When purchasing a product, a purchaser must first determine which product, including brand name, model, color and other features, best meets his needs. Once the purchaser has an established interest in purchasing a particular product, the purchaser typically visits, in person or by telephone, a few stores that sell the product to determine the best price. Once the best price is determined, all things being equal, the purchaser usually buys from the store selling this particular product at the best price.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a product exchange system which enables a potential product purchaser to easily and quickly review specific product configurations of interest in combination with final pricing information for those same products in a particular geographic region. It also would be desirable and advantageous to enable a potential product purchaser to ascertain the best price for a particular product and to “lock in” to a specific offer via the system without having to actually visit, or make direct contact with particular sellers.
An object of the present invention is to simplify and reduce the time required, for both the buyer and seller, in completing a product sales transaction.
Another object of the present invention is to enable potential purchasers to quickly and easily ascertain offers for the sale of products in a particular geographic region of interest.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a product exchange system which enables a potential product purchaser to easily and quickly review all specific product configurations of interest in combination with final pricing information for products in a particular geographic region.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exchange system which enables a potential product purchaser to ascertain the best price for a particular product and to “lock in” to a specific offer via the system without having to actually visit, or make direct contact with, the seller.